This invention relates to an apparatus for driving a magnetic disk in a storage unit.
Magnetic disk storage units are widely used in computers, word processors, or the like. The storage units include magnetic disk drive apparatuses. The trend toward smaller computers and word processors requires smaller magnetic disk drive apparatuses.